


Bloody 3

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Bloody!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Castiel/Dean, Mentions of Sam/Dean, Mentions of Sam/Ruby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a change in Sam and Castiel's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody 3

When Castiel came to find the Winchesters, Sam was alone. He looked like he had been crying and Castiel couldn’t understand what had happened. He noticed a small patch of blood seeping through the shoulder of Sam’s t-shirt and was worried. When he approached Sam gave him the saddest look, a look filled with sympathy and loss at the same time. 

Castiel hated to see his friend looking like that, hated that someone could almost break him. Sam let out a little bitter laugh as Castiel watched him, as if he could read Castiel’s thoughts.

“Who did this?” Castiel asked, trying not to spook Sam too much, a bit lost at the almost manic look on the human’s face.

“Dean. Dean... I gave him what he needed,” Sam said with a shrug, wincing as the movement rubbed his shirt against the wound.

Castiel looked shocked, and then a look of understanding crossed his face. He understood the need to give Dean what he needed, an outlet of sorts. Though part of Castiel was jealous that Dean would chose Sam for that and not him, he understood. The bond that the Winchesters shared was unlike any he had seen before and it pulled at him. He wanted to be part of that, to know they felt that way about him, and so that was the reasoning he used to explain what he did next.

Castiel reached out, teleporting him and Sam to the room he went to with Dean. It was clean now, clean until the next time he would bring Dean there. Before Sam could question him, before he could ask what was going on Castiel kissed him softly. When Castiel pulled away he gave Sam a look that was questioning, as if he was asking if that had been okay, if he had permission to do that.

“Do you and Dean?” Sam asked, looking Castiel in the eye.

Castiel shook his head, “No, we’ve never... the closest we’ve come to doing anything... it was all on me I fear. I do not believe that he sees me in that fashion, but... I do. I see him that way, and you.” Castiel looked into Sam’s eyes, trying to relay his meaning to the human. 

Sam swallowed hard at that. Everything seemed to be coming at him so fast, and yet it felt right somehow, pure, like he’d been missing this forever and just was now realizing that fact. But there was the fact of him drinking demon blood, he felt dirty, not worthy of Castiel’s attentions. “Cas,” he looked down, ashamed, “you deserve so much better than me. I’m... I’m tainted. You are so perfect, pure and I’d... I’d corrupt you.”

Castiel looked at Sam, noticing that he actually meant what he was saying. He reached out, cupping Sam’s cheek. “You are not tainted, Sam. You’re a good man, strong, pure, no matter what you want to think.”

Sam let out a bitter laugh at that, “You don’t know the things I’ve done, Cas. I’m... I’m not what you think. I drink demon blood,” the words were whispered, and Sam turned away from the angel, not wanting to see the disgust he knew Castiel would have on his face.

Sam found himself being spun back to face Castiel. The angel took his face in both of his hands staring at him intently, “You aren’t a monster, no matter what you want to think, Sam. As for the demon blood... there is, there is something that you could replace it with. Something stronger, better, purer.” He moved even closer to Sam until there was barely an inch separating them, “Angel blood.”

Sam swallowed hard. What Castiel was implying he do, what Sam was thinking was being offered was tempting indeed. “Cas,” Sam breathed, lips hovering close to the angel’s.

Castiel closed the distance between their lips, reaching up to wrap his arms around Sam’s neck and keep him there. The kiss was everything Castiel could have hoped for and more, and by the time it was over Sam was breathless and hard. Castiel moved them so that Sam was seated on the edge of the bed before going to retrieve one of Dean’s blades. 

By the time he came back he had slipped out of his jackets and shirt. He straddled Sam’s lap, taking the blade in his hand and running it along his arm. Sam’s mouth was on him instantly, sucking at the hot rich blood that poured from the wound. Castiel found himself growing hard as Sam fed off of him, drinking him down with greedy swallows.

Sam found himself thrusting up against Cas, the sensations coursing through him far more intense than anything he had ever felt when he did this with Ruby. Part of it was because unlike when he did this with the demon, he didn’t feel dirty while drinking from Cas, he didn’t feel a sense of wrongness. Sam knew he would never go back to her, not now, not after tasting the sweet flavor that belonged wholly to Castiel.

Soon the blood stopped flowing but Sam continued to suck until he had taken every last drop. He pulled his mouth away, giving a small moan of loss. Castiel was watching him with lust filled eyes, rocking down into him, mouth open in a soundless moan. Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, standing. He turned them, laying Castiel down onto the bed, before he leaned down over him. “You are so beautiful, Cas,” he whispered, voice rough with want and devotion.

Castiel smiled, one of the only true smiles Sam had ever seen on his face. It made the angel even more beautiful in his eyes. “Tell me what you need.”

“You, Sam, need you. Please,” Castiel’s voice was rough, needy, and it called to Sam.

Sam smiled and started to undress himself. When he was naked he finished undressing Castiel. He watched the look of concern on Castiel’s face when he saw the bruises and bite mark on Sam’s body. “I’m fine, Cas,” Sam whispered, looking down onto the angel’s face.

Castiel reached up, trailing his finger along the mark on Sam’s shoulder. “He hurt you.”  
Sam shook his head, “It’s nothing.”

“Sam, this isn’t nothing. Dean... Dean hurt you. And I am to blame, had I not... had I not unleashed the aggression in him...” Castiel wasn’t allowed to finish as Sam kissed him hard.

When they pulled apart Sam said in a soft voice, “I let him. Cas, he needed that, and I would do anything for him, you know that.”

Castiel nodded, knowing he would do the same if Dean required it of him.

Before Castiel could speak again Sam was on him, kissing a path down his throat, drawing up sensations that Castiel had only ever felt at the end of a blade. He moaned as Sam’s mouth reached his nipples, teasing and licking, biting gently then kissing softly. He didn’t know where to place his hands so he rested one on Sam’s uninjured shoulder and the other on the back of Sam’s head.

By the time Sam reached the angel’s cock Castiel was trembling with want, begging Sam. Sam smiled, wanting this to be perfect and special for Castiel. He bit his lip, looking up at him, “Do we have anything to use as lube?”

Castiel thought for a second, shaking his head with regret.

“Don’t want to hurt you, Cas,” Sam said, a touch of sadness filling him.

Castiel pushed Sam off of him onto the bed. He kissed him gently before disappearing for less than a minute, returning with a small bottle of lube. He climbed onto Sam’s body, pouring the slick liquid over Sam’s cock. While he knew Sam wanted gentle, wanted to make sure that Castiel would feel no pain, Cas knew that he could take him without any prep. So without warning he sunk down Sam’s hard length, moaning as he was stretched wide open, almost split in two my Sam’s long, think cock.

The feeling was unlike anything Castiel had ever felt, and he moaned as he moved up and down Sam. Sam’s hands were resting on his hips, not holding tightly, just touching him, needing to feel Castiel. Castiel rode him slowly, head thrown back as he moaned Sam’s name. It was all overwhelming.

Far too soon for either of their liking Castiel’s body tensed and his orgasm ripped through him. He covered Sam’s chest with his hot seed and quickly felt Sam’s spend filling him up. Castiel knew that he could not go on without feeling the sensation again. He pulled off of Sam slowly, causing both of them to moan with loss. 

Sam smiled as Castiel collapsed down against him, the angel breathing hard. He placed a gentle kiss on Cas’ forehead. As content as he was part of Sam wondered just when their lives had all gotten so complicated. He knew that he would have to tell Dean about what had happened between him and Castiel, and part of him, a big part, knew that eventually something would end up happening between all three of them. Be it good or be it bad, Sam had no idea.


End file.
